Talk:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)
Ben's History Ben Grimm was cited as having been a Marine Fighter Ace serving over Okinawa and Guadalcanal during WWII after college. ** Given Marvel's sliding timescale, any references to Ben fighting during World War II would be considered topical at the time of publication. If you check the most recent run of the Marvel Handbooks (2004 to present) any reference to any "Modern Age" characters conflicts in wars (IE World War II, Vietnam) have been referenced as more general conflicts (IE: "A conflict in the middle east" or "a conflict in Asia") otherwise the characters would be extremely aged. There are a few exceptions to the rules, obviously Captain America and characters who were all part of Timely Comics era of publication and the Punisher. However, Ben Grimm (and on the same token, Reed Richards) mentions that they fought in the war (which were things they mentioned from time to time until the early 70's) are certainly considered topical. Nausiated 02:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Transformations Into Ben Grimm # Fantastic Four #2 - The Thing reverted to Ben Grimm for the first time since his transformation after passing through the cosmic radiation storm during their descent to Earth from the Skrull mothership. The transformation only lasted a few minutes. # Fantastic Four #4 - The Thing reverted to Ben Grimm when he got angry during a confrontation with the Human Torch. The transformation only lasted a few minutes. (Apparently a random transformation?) # Fantastic Four #8 - The Thing reverted to Ben Grimm after being doused in an experimental potion develped by Reed Richards as a cure. The transformation only lasted a few minutes, long enough for the potion to evaporate off of his skin. # Fantastic Four #9 - The Thing reverted to Ben Grimm after being struck by lightning while battling the Sub-Mariner. The transformation lasted an undisclosed short period. # Fantastic Four #11 - The Thing reverted to Ben Grimm after being expoused to a potion develped by Reed Richards as a cure. The transformation lasted for several minutes. # Fantastic Four #16 - The Thing reverted to Ben Grimm after drinking a potion develped by Reed Richards as a cure. The transformation lasted for several minutes (long enough to travel from Alicia's appartment to the Baxter Building). # Fantastic Four #17 - The Thing reverted to Ben Grimm after drinking another dose of Reed Richard's last cure in order to decieve Doctor Doom's molecular scanners long enough to reach his Flying Fortress and destroy its array of disintegrator cannons. Ben grimm look guys not to be rude or anything but I'm not comfortable with thing's height makes him too short guys so maid him 6'8" but i know he purfurs it this way i know but i just don't like it :Click this link for an explanation as to why you can't just change a character's height or weight to what you want. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Removed World War Hulk It was three years ago and the storyline wasn't particularly meaningful to Ben's character.--Savageland 07:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) 1979 TV Thing Would Benji Grimm from the 1979 craptastic Hanna-Barbara cartoon, "Fred and Barney Meet the Thing" be considered an alternative verison of Marvel's 616 Thing? --Gypsygirl 02:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :He would be the 700974 Thing. --Nyktimos 02:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Elsie Grimm or Elsi Grimm? Ben's mother was called Elsie in the 1983 Official Handbook. However, she was called Elsi in the 1986 and 2005 Official Handbooks. Since "Elsi" is the more recent spelling, shouldn't that be her official name on this wiki? I don't have the most recent 2009 Official Handbook, so I don't know how they spell her name there. I'm pretty certain she was never named in the comics themselves. NetSpiker (talk) 04:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ben's angst Why does Ben want to be completely stripped of his powers rather than be granted the ability to shift back and forth between human and Thing forms? --DCLover1995 (talk) 02:29, April 16, 2018 (UTC)